Inuyasha's Date at the Opera
by year of the snake
Summary: Inuyasha missed his first date with Kagome and she was ticked. So she made him go to the opera with her to prove he loves her. This is what happened there. This is s short side story, you don't need to read that story to understand this. Rated for safety.


Inuyasha stared slack-jawed at his date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. The very talented **Rumiko Takahashi **owns him and the entire cast**.** And the rating may be wrong (It's rated for safety).

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer)

**Inuyasha's Date at the Opera!**

Inuyasha stared slack-jawed at his date.

"Wow, Inuyasha you look great!"

"Uh… Umm…" he started then turned his head, folded his arms and blushed. "Feh." All the while he was mentally listing the ways she looked fabulous.

"How do I look?"

He looked at her again. Then he averted his eyes. Inuyasha spouted another red faced "Feh." 'She looks like that just for me!" There was a chibi Inuyasha dancing in circles in his head.

Kagome's face dimmed. 'What did I expect? In a perfect world he would compliment me, but then he wouldn't be the Inuyasha I love.' Her face lit up. 'Plus my 'evil' plan is only just set into motion. By the end of tonight I'll know how much he cares for me whether he tells me or not.' That single thought made her nervous and a little giddy.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's go." She dragged him and a large bag out the door.

When they arrived at the opera house the valet helped Kagome out. And if he hadn't worked for such a somber place he would have wolf called.

As Inuyasha handed off his keys to the boy he said, "If you scratch, ding or otherwise mangle my car…" he noticed Kagome was out of hearing range. "If you ever look at my girl like that again…" he trailed off and let his eyes finish his threat. His eyes turned red for three full seconds as he stared the human boy down. Then he raced to catch up with his date.

The ticket man looked at them like they were street urchins that had been playing in mud. Still he let them in.

Inuyasha and Kagome settled down just as the curtain went up. Within half an hour Inuyasha was fidgeting like a paranoid parrot. Kagome wasn't in a much better state. Her fingers made holes in her armrests she was so determined not to move. She looked like she had a case of rigamortis. (I spelled this wrong but I couldn't find the correct spelling sorry. What I meant is the condition of the body when it goes stiff after death. If anyone knows how to spell it please tell me, and I'll fix it. Thank you.)

Sometime after an hour just as Kagome was going to give up, she had been too stubborn to suggest leaving when Inuyasha still had not, a beam of sunshine appeared.

Inuyasha's hand, connected to a desperate to leave Inuyasha landed on her shoulder. His eyes pleaded with her as he said, "Kagome, I know you're enjoying this but can we leave?" He was so desperate he was almost 'severely' polite.

She thought about it, 'Should I say no and see what he does, or end the torture now?' It didn't take much thought. "Okay Inuyasha lets go."

Inuyasha whooped, picked her up and raced out the door. He had stolen his keys from the rack, and zoomed his car out of the parking lot before the valet could even think that there was a strange wind.

When they stopped to figure out their next move they were at a gas station. While Inuyasha put gas in his precious car his precious girlfriend took her big bag into the building with her. When she came back she was dressed in a simple yet nice red shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans.

'Inuyasha has one more test this evening, see how long he…' this thought has been edited for my writing pleasure; you'll just have to continue to find out.

"Inuyasha." She said after they were comfortable in the car and down the road a ways. "Pull over please we need to talk."

Inuyasha thought what anyone thinks when someone you're dating says that. 'Oh no she's going to brake up with me… and after just one date!' But he did as she requested.

"Inuyasha," she took a deep breath and, "I want you to kiss me right now."

As you can imagine, his jaw dropped, his face got very red and he started to stutter like a moron. After what was nearing 3 minutes looking like a red fish in a wig and fancy clothes Inuyasha noted that Kagome was leaning on the console between them looking at him with a smile.

"Kagome I… Um… Ahh! I don't know how to say it!" And without any other warning he kissed her. Even though she had told him to, when he stopped kissing her he feared she would slap him. In the famous words of Miroku, he knew "It was worth it."

The slap never came. Her hand did greet his cheek in the kindest of caresses. Kagome had her answer, he loved her. But her soul ached, needed to hear him say it. Kagome's eyes were filled with love, the need for that love to be returned and behind it all the suspicion that it was. "Inuyasha do you love me?"

When Inuyasha looked at her he misread her eyes. He thought they were sad, fearful even, that she was about to break his heart. His ears dropped. 'I'd rather this happen now while we're alone, than later when someone can hear.' Inuyasha looked away from her. "Yes, I do."

Wrapping her arms around his neck she whispered in his cheek, "Good."

When he faced her nose to nose she continued. "Because I love you too." Then she kissed him with cheerful gusto.

Following a while of being so happy-content, just sitting with the knowledge of being in love and loved in return, they decided to go watch something more worth watching then opera. It was a comedic movie about dust bunnies, trying to takeover the world one couch potato at a time.

When Inuyasha took Kagome home he blushed, sputtered like a newly dug well and ran back to the car. Kagome just smiled and entered her house.

Kagome kept herself composed just until she made it to her room. Then she let out the joyful victory tone of "Yes!!"

614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614614

Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed this short sweet little tale. It is actually a side tale to Bored with Mine Borrowed Yours, I decided not to put this in the main story but didn't want to just let this part sit and gather dust (figuratively speaking). This part was after the first part of chapter 24, First Meeting.

Please don't think that I have anything against the opera, I have never been to one, but I did like the Phantom of the Opera. I just had to come up with something that Inuyasha wouldn't like.

Anyway before this happened Inuyasha had missed his first date with Kagome and she was ticked. She gave him a second chance and decided to see if he really cared for her by making him take her somewhere horrible. (In this story Kagome doesn't like the opera either.) And the above is the result.

Thanks for reading. Please review. Oh and Happy Father's Day! Bye!


End file.
